


Steven Universe Farther Into the Future Ep. 15 Paging, Nurse Peridot

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Auditioning, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Intrigue, Revenge, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Peridot decides to volunteer at The Hospital, hyjinks ensue
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Off Colors, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Priyanka Maheswaran/Peridot
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 10





	1. Job Shadowing Week.

Finally, Rose's Job Shadowing week for school was ready to go underway. Rose got up early, not wanting to be late. She had a toaster pastry for breakfast, eating it hastily as she rushing out the door, not caring if the inside of her mouth got scalded by the molten filling. "If only she were that eager for homework" Connie commented. "What I wouldn't give to be job shadowing someone too" Piers added. "You're senior year's not that far away, you know" Connie replied "well, I better get to work." "Have a great day, honey" Steven said, giving his wife a kiss. Connie went to the babies sitting on their high chairs at the table. "Bye girls, I'll see you when I get home" Connie said, giving each of her youngest daughters a kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh Steven, don't forget, Jamie called you to the theater today" Connie said. "Oh, right, I guess I'll be seeing how Rose does at work" Steven said. "Well babies, looks like your spending the day with Grandpa Greg" Greg said. "You're not hogging the cuties to yourself" Garnet added in. "Have a good day at the theater, Mayor Universe" Greg said to Steven. "The election isn't until July, Dad" Steven said. "Well, if you've paid attention to approval ratings, you'd know that you may as well be mayor already" Garnet added.

"Hey, Mr. Jamie, am I late?" Rose asked, as she approached the Beach City Community Theater entrance. "Why no, you're actually early, I wasn't expecting you until an hour later" Jamie said "but in show business, if you're early, you're on time and when you're on time, you're late." Jamie lead Rose into his office. "I am really glad you decided to audition, after all, I think you'll do great" Jamie said "so have you decided what roll you want to audition for?" "Well...you see, I wanna be The Witch!" Rose said. "The Witch? Wow, most girls your age who audition here usually try out for the lead roll" Jamie said "but I won't stop you if that's what you want to try out for." "Well, I'm not like most girls my age, and well, I think being the villain might be fun" Rose said.

* * *

At the Barriga residence, Lars sat down at his parent's breakfast table. Lars's daughter, whom Lars sent to live with his parents so that she could have a normal childhood on Earth and let her decide for herself if she'd like to return to the Sun Incinerator to return to a life of space adventures, came down the stairs. "Darla, dear, there's a surprise in the kitchen for you" Mrs. Barriga said. Darla quickly rushed into the kitchen and saw Lars. "Daddy!" Darla excitedly shouted, leaping into her father's arms.

"Hey, Darla, you've gotten taller since I last saw you" Lars said. "Yeah, I have, Grandma's been measuring me every week" Darla said. "Well, that's wonderful, here's some good news, I'll be staying here for a long while" Lars said. "Really!? Yay!" Darla cheered. "And it's not just me!" Lars said. Darla noticed Padparadscha next to Lars. "Paddy! Paddy! Paddy!" Darla said, hopping off her father's lap and hugging Padparadscha. "Another wondrous vision has appeared before me, I predict Darla will be happy to see me and I will be happy to see her!" Padparadcha proclaimed. 

* * *

At Little Homeworld, Dr. Maheswaran was approached by Peridot. "Excuse me, you are an expert in human biology, correct?" Peridot asked. "Well, yes, I am a doctor" Priyanka replied. "But is your doctorate in human biology? I understand the title "doctor" is given to experts in various fields of study" Peridot explained. "Oh, yes, understandable, but for future reference, the most common use of the title of doctor refers to an expert in the medical profession" Priyanka explained. "Does the medical profession have anything to do with biology?" Peridot asked.

"Well, yes, my job is not only to study the human body but to analyze and try to solve any problems the human body may be experiencing" Priyanka explained. "You, repair human bodies too! Wonderful, because of the rise in human residents around here, I wanted to learn how to do that." "Hold on now, there needs to be verification in order to do that, but if you are that interested in what I do, I suppose you can volunteer at the hospital with me today, I'm already having one person job shadow me today" Priyanka said. 

"Dr. Maheswaran, sorry I'm late, my stepbrother was playing in the vents again" Selena said "at least this time he kept his clothes on." "Not to worry, are you at least ready to go, my job can be a very high stress environment at times" Priyanka said. "Oh yeah, totally, I've been getting ready for this all week, training myself not to get queasy, just in case I have to deal with something unexpected" Selena said. "Being prepared for anything, that's what I like to hear" Priyanka praised. "Oh, Peridot, what are you doing here?" Selena asked. "Peridot will be joining us in this work experience, I hope you don't mind" Priyanka explained. Priyanka opened the back door to her car, as Selena and Peridot got into the back seat and drove off to the hospital.

End of Chapter


	2. First Day On The Job

It was time for auditions to begin, Jamie made Rose carry a clipboard and have everyone sign their name and the name of the character they wished to audition for, Jamie reminded Rose to do the same because she too was auditioning. Rose than handed the clipboard and pen to a man who looked very familiar. "Dad!?" Rose exclaimed "You're auditioning too!?" "Jamie invited me to audition for the role of the titular sorcerer, hey, I see your name is on the list, aren't you supposed to be job shadowing Jamie?" Steven asked. "Oh I am, Jamie just recommended I auditioned and I decided to give acting a try." "Well that's great, if the audition works out for the both of us, we'll be in the play together" Steven said. "Wow, it's been a long time since we did stuff together, huh Dad?" Rose said. "Hey, we can always do something together, all you need to do is ask" Steven said.

Meanwhile in Dr. Maheswaran's car, Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, Rose's Girlfriend Selena and Peridot were driving towards the hospital. Priyanka had Selena show Peridot basic biology books. "So this is what a human looks like without skin?" Peridot asked. "Yeah, you see the purpose of skin is to protect the organs and muscle tissue from any diseases, infections and physical damage. "But isn't the skin an organ?" Peridot asked. "Well, yes, but the purpose of skin is to be the front-line in protecting the body" Selena explained. "Your species's biology is complicated" Peridot said. "That's why you need certain certification in order to practice medicine" Selena said. 

"Selena, when we get to the hospital, I would like you to educate Peridot on the basic tools a doctor would use in a physical examination" Priyanka requested. "Sure thing, Dr. Maheswaran" Selena said. "So, why are you "job shadowing" Dr. Maheswaran?" Peridot asked Selena. "Well, I've been interested being a doctor ever since I was a girl but when I first came here and found out about gem human hybrids, I was hoping to specialize in hybrids" Selena explained "and well, by job shadowing her, I was hoping to learn aspects of her research." "Well, don't worry, I think we'll have plenty of time for that" Priyanka said "but be prepared, being a doctor can sometimes be a very high stakes job, especially when you have to do surgery." "What's surgery?" Peridot asked. "It's an operation where the patient has to be cut open" Selena explained. "Wait, you mean you cut open somebody and fiddle around with their insides!?" Peridot exclaimed.

Priyanka giggled a little "Well, that's one way of putting it, but there are ailments that can only taken care of through surgery" Priyanka said. "But doesn't that hurt?" Peridot asked. "No, we make sure the patient is put into an unconscious state using anesthetics so they won't be able to feel any pain" Priyanka said "I've had surgery myself once, it's different from sleeping, you skip from the time you go unconscious to the time you regain consciousness almost instantaneously, it can be disorienting and even a little frightening." "But you conduct these operations, why would you be scared?" Peridot wondered. "Surgery is a different experience from the patient's perspective" Priyanka admitted.

* * *

Back at the Community Theater, the auditions have concluded, Rose put up a list Jamie had made as to who the cast would be and who they would be playing. Rose, because she herself had auditioned, looked for her name on the list and hung her head down. She went up to her father and hugged him. "Rose?" Steven asked "Hey, look, I know it's disappointing to not get a part, you tried your best, but sometimes this happens, It's not the end of the world." "Got it" Rose mumbled. "Come on, how about we stop by the bakery and get ourselves a treat, huh?" Steven offered. Rose than looked up at her dad with a mischievous grin "Gotcha!" Rose said "I'm in the play! You're looking at the Wicked Witch!" "Oh, you trickster!" Steven said "you got me good, didn't you?" "Looks like we'll be going to the bakery to celebrate rather than make me feel better!" Rose proclaimed. "Yep, looks like it" Steven concurred "you and me in a play together, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together these upcoming weeks."

"That was a marvelous audition today, Rose" Jamie applauded "I knew you had it in you, I was hoping you'd audition for the lead role but you were a pretty convincing witch up there, now please help hand out everyone's scripts." "Yessir, Jamie" Rose said. Steven, on the other hand decided to call his wife. "Hey Connie, Yeah the audition went well, Jamie's having me use my "Wizard" persona for the play" Steven said "Oh, well if you like it that much, I guess I can channel my on stage persona more often, but I'm getting off topic here, Rose is going to be in the play too, yeah, I guess it is kind of cute."

At the Hospital Parking Lot, Priyanka, Selena and Peridot left Priyanka's car. "Wait, aren't you supposed to pay for parking?" Selena asked. "Not if you work as a doctor here, you get your own reserved parking space" Priyanka said. "Because Doctor's are the most important people working here?" Peridot asked. "Well actually, that credit goes to the nurses" Priyanka admitted "not many people know this but nurses are the most critical people needed in the hospital, they spend more time with patients so they can inform the doctors of anything important about the patients, they set up and keep the important instruments up and running, the truth is, nurses are very underappreciated but very important."

What the three didn't know, was that they were being watched. Hiding in the bushes, Captain Bloodrose used the zoom in function on his helmet's visor to analyze the people entering the hospital, until he spied Peridot. "So, this is where you were hiding" Captain Bloodrose said "after days of searching, target acquired." He clenched a fist, causing a laser sword to appear out of a projector on his right gauntlet. "And now...the hunt is on!" 

End of Chapter 


	3. An Old Foe From The Past?

Rehearsals were done for the day at the Community Theater. "See you soon Rose, we'll go the bakery as promised when you're done with work" Steven said "I gotta go meet up with your mother, we're having lunch with your grandmother today." "Okay Dad, have fun, tell Grandma I said hi!" Rose called back. "So what are we doing now, Mr. Jamie?" Rose asked. "Next we'll be designing the poster and brochures for the play" Jamie said "want to help design it?" "Sure, so how are we going to do it?" Rose asked. "Well, remember when I had you and rest of the cast strike a few poses in front of the green screen?" Jamie said "we'll be using the best photos in front of a few backdrops I designed, we'll be using Picturestore" "Isn't Picturestore for making models look better than they really are?" Rose asked. "No, I mean, yeah that's one use for it but there are others as well, here, I'll show you how it works" Jamie said.

At The Hospital, Priyanka had Selena and Peridot put on nurse uniforms, Peridot however came out wearing a pink dress, apron and bonnet with a red cross on it. "Uh, Peridot?" Selena queried. "What? This is what nurses wear isn't it?" Peridot asked. "In the fifties and a few cartoons maybe but, nowadays nurses just wear these blue uniforms" Selena explained "where did you get that, anyway?" "Oh, this is mine, Lapis likes it when I put it on" Peridot explained.

When they started work, Selena explained how various medical tools worked. "Hey, what does this do?" Peridot asked, holding a stethoscope. "It's used to hear a human heart, here, wanna listen to mine?" Selena offered. Peridot took put the ear tips of the stethoscope where her ears would be if she had any, and placed the chest piece on Selena's breast "Uh, could you put chest piece up a little higher?" Selena asked out embarrassment. "I hear a drumming sound" Peridot commented. "That's the sound of my heart" Selena said. "Is that a normal sound?" Peridot asked. "Yes, the beating sound you're hearing is the sound of the heart pumping blood throughout my body" Selena said.

Throughout the day, Peridot and Selena helped Dr. Maheswaran with patients, gathered supplies she had asked for and so on. Peridot was surprisingly obedient, some of the older patients found Peridot to be adorable. Because of this, Dr. Maheswaran had Peridot accompany her when dealing with the older patients, as they seemed to respond well to Perudot's presence. Of course Selena was no slouch either, with some of the more troublesome patients, she kept her cool, never once getting mad or expressing even the slightest sign of frustration. "You did a very good job of keeping calm under pressure, Selena, the control of your temper is going to come in handy in medical school" Dr. Maheswaran complimented "and Peridot, I must admit, I did have y doubts but you've proven me wrong, you were a big help." 

Steven drove to the University to pick up Connie from work. "So Connie, how's work?" Steven asked. "Ugh, Professor Philips and Professor Andrews are always fighting and they always end up in my office to complain about something" Connie groaned. "Again? Seriously, you got to fire those two" Steven suggested. "As much as I want to, I can't, their work has proven to be an asset to my dept, they're the ones who attract funding for it" Connie said "but enough about my work, I want to here more about you and Rose being in a play together, that was just the most adorable thing I've heard all day." "Yeah, Rose is The Wicked Witch in the play, and she's actually pretty good" Steven said "she says she's considering a career as an actress." "Well, I think she has potential, I remember when she lied about not eating that whole barrel of ice cream when she was seven" Connie commented "I might have believed her if it weren't for the chocolate ice cream all over face." "Oh gosh, I can't believe I forgot all about that" Steven said, bursting into laughter. 

It was 12:15, Priyanka was ready to go to lunch. "Excuse me, Dr. Maheswaran, but why were you hurting that child?" Peridot asked. "Well, I wasn't trying to hurt him, vaccinations just tend to hurt" Priyanka said "you see, at a young age, a child's immune system isn't fully developed and they can catch some very deadly sicknesses, so by vaccinating them, we introduce a diluted strain of the sickness to introduce the immune system to the sickness so it can analyze and defend the body against the sicknesses." "Oh, I see, so vaccinations are sort of like a software update for the human body's immune system" Peridot guessed. "We'll that's a more simplified explanation but essentially yes" Priyanka said "now could you dispose of these used needles, the bio-hazard chute, it should be down the hall and to the right." "Okay!" Peridot said.

Peridot kept following along the hallway, and right where Priyanka said the bio-hazard chute would be, a tall man in an armored red jumpsuit, with a cape, whose face was covered by a helmet. The man sort of reminded Peridot of Dark Invader from the Cosmic Battles franchise. "Um, excuse me, I need to dispose of these so if you could just get out of the way, that'd be great!" Peridot said. The man clenched his left fist causing a laser sword to appear out a projector on his left gauntlet, he made a swiping motion with the laser sword, Peridot hopped back just in time.

"Hey, watch it, you could have poofed me!" Peridot said. "Here, I'll try again!" The man said, making another slashing movement with the laser sword. "Hey, wait a minute, you are trying to poof me!" Peridot exclaimed. "Not poof you, kill you!" The man answered. "Oh yeah, take this!" Peridot said, using her metal controlling powers on the used syringes, having them fly at the man like they were darts. The syringes however, bounced off the man. "Did you not notice I was wearing armor?" The man asked. Peridot didn't answer but instead ran away. "Running won't save you!" 

Peridot ran down the halls, the armored man in hot pursuit. Peridot noticed two vending machines on both sides of the hallway, as soon as she ran past them, she used her metal controlling powers to clash those two vending machines together, forming a barricade. "Ha ha ha, try getting past this!" Peridot bragged. Suddenly a streak of red appeared across the two vending machine, followed by a couple of more, forming a rose shape. The vending machines then exploded in the mixture of machine parts, candy bars, chip bags and soda cans. "Did you honestly think a bunch of snacks would be enough to stop me!?" The armored man shouted. 

Peridot screamed and ran down the hall, trying to return to Dr. Maheswaran's office. "Dr. Maheswaran, Dr. Maheswaran!" Peridot shouted as she rushed into the office. "What's going on, Peridot?" Dr. Maheswaran asked. In the hallway, the voice of a security guard could be heard "Sir, you are causing chaos, I'm afraid you're going to have to-" The security guard's voice was interrupted by an electrical buzzing noise, the security guard could be heard grunting. All was now silent, except for the sound of footsteps. "Peridot, where are you!? I've already tracked you down over here, you cannot hide forever!" The armored man's voice proclaimed. Suddenly the door burst open, and the man was right there. "There you are!" 

Priyanka got in front of Peridot. "Listen here, I don't know who you think you are, but you will not be harming Peridot, she has done nothing wrong" Priyanka said. "Not yet she hasn't, she will doom this planet, and I will not wait around until she does" The armored man said "as for who I am..." The armored man suddenly began striking numerous poses "I am the greatest hero in the known universe, a champion of the oppressed, Captain Bloodrose!" Captain Bloodrose struck one final action pose. Priyanka and Peridot, stood and gazed at the man in confusion. "What was that?" Priyanka said.

"Get out of the way" Captain Bloodrose said, taking a step forward. Priyanka took a step back, staying in front of Peridot. Selena saw the events from outside the office, she decided to step in, she took a chair from the hallway and struck Captain Bloodrose from behind with it. Priyanka and Peridot took advantage of the opening and ran around Captain Bloodrose. Selena got in front of the doorway as soon as they were out of the door. Captain Bloodrose, tried to follow them, but Selena thrust the chair at him, legs first. Captain Bloodrose, simply pushed on the chair and sent Selena slamming against the wall, Captain Bloodrose than rushed out into the hallway after Peridot and Priyanka. 

Priyanka took Peridot to the emergency exit, which lead to a nature area that's usually used by patients therapeutic purposes. They saw that Captain Bloodrose was not too far behind, Peridot lead Priyanka across a metal bridge over a river. Peridot than used her metal bending powers to make the bridge split apart, looking like a bascule bridge opening up for a ship. Priyanka picked up her phone to call Connie. Captain Bloodrose stood at the other end of the river. "What now, clod!?" Peridot bragged. Captain Bloodrose said nothing, he simply took a step in the water and began moving forward as his body moved deeper and deeper into the water until he was fully submerged, and than his head rose from the water, and so did the rest of his body as he got closer and closer and closer until he was on the other side of the river.

"It's over Peridot, no more tricks, I will not make the same mistake I made years ago" Captain Bloodrose proclaimed. All of the sudden the sound of a car engine roaring came from behind Priyanka and Peridot. It was Steven's car, Steven slammed the breaks. Steven and Connie rushed out of the car, Steven had his shield ready and Connie had her sword ready, Connie always carried her sword in briefcase in case of emergency. 

"Steven, Connie, thank goodness you're here" Priyanka said. "Steven, Connie...S-Steven!? C-Connie!?" Captain Bloodrose exclaimed. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Steven said. Captain Bloodrose was silent, but a faint giggling could be heard, the giggling grew louder and louder, evolving into a chuckle and eventually full blown maniacal laughter. He was soon out of breath from laughing, he stopped to catch his breath in between faint giggles. "Is this....IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?" Captain Bloodrose angrily shouted. He rushed towards Steven and Connie with his laser sword drawn. Steven parried him with his shield, Captain Bloodrose was taken aback by the parry. Suddenly from beneath his jumpsuit, a pinkish light appeared above Captain Bloodrose's belt "I will not fall for your illusions Peridot! I don't know how you've known I was coming..." Captain Bloodrose said "but I-" Captain Bloodrose was soon interrupted by a red streak coming down from the sky, swooping down and taking off with Captain Bloodrose. 

"Peridot, do you know this guy?" Steven asked. "I don't know! I never made contact with any non gem lifeform before you" Peridot explained. 

Meanwhile in the skies, the red streak turned out to be Junior. "Junior, what's the meaning of this!? I had her!" Captain Bloodrose demanded. "Bloodrose Brigade code, rule 3, if the mission proves too much there's no shame in a tactical retreat, I've seen you fight Captain Dad, you were more uncoordinated than usual, you could have easily been defeated" Junior responded "besides, we have the real reason why we're here to worry about, you can have revenge later." "I-I I guess you're right, alright, here are the coordinates" said Captain Bloodrose, pressing buttons on the gauntlet on his robotic right arm. 

End of chapter


	4. Resting After A Stressful Encounter

"Seriously, what was that all about?" Connie asked. "I don't know, all I was doing was disposing of Dr. Maheswaran's medicine injectors and that guy went berserk on me" Peridot explained "I don't know about the Doctor and Selena but, I definitely would have been a goner if it weren't for you." "Still though, when that guy saw us, he went crazy" Connie said "I wonder why." Steven than remembered what happened when he encountered Tho'rax. His words echoed in Steven's mind "It is better that you and the captain never meet" now Steven knows what he meant. But the real question was, why? Why did Captain Bloodrose freak out when he saw him...There's more to the Bloodrose Brigade than he thought.

"Well, whatever the reason for attack you was, he's gone now, let's get inside in case he comes back" Priyanka concluded. Everyone went back into the hospital, Priyanka showed them the way to the hospital cafeteria. Along the way Connie saw a section of the hospital she had recognized. "Steven look, the maternity ward, takes you back doesn't it?" Connie said. "Yeah, where are kids were born, although most of those memories involve you punching me while you were labor" Steven responded. "It took all the willpower I had not to laugh at that" Priyanka commented. Steven and Connie both gave Priyanka a stunned expression in response. "Did I say that out loud?" Priyanka said, embarrassed. 

Everyone adjourned to the cafeteria, Steven, Connie and Priyanka all had lunch together like they had originally planned. Selena sat next to Peridot to see if she was okay. Later the police arrived because of the disturbance that the encounter with Captain Bloodrose caused. Priyanka described the situation the police officers, they even talked to Peridot about what she had experienced. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Little Homeworld, Rose was off for the rest of the day. She decided to check in on her brother. She spotted him with Mrs. Vidalia and a man who looked to be from out of town. Piers was showing his sculpture to the man. "Ah, yes, fabulous, the little details you put into this is nothing less than exquisite" The man commented. "See, told you, this kid does with metal what I do with paint" Vidalia said. "Why I think I can do an exhibition of this kid's work, tell me, how often do you work on these?" The man asked. "Pretty much after school mostly, it helps me relax" Piers said.

"Ah, wunderbar, here is my card" The man said, he gave Piers a card and hopped into his car. "Hey, li'l bro, who was that?" Rose asked. "Oh, that was an art dealer Mrs. Vidalia introduced me to" Piers explained. "Yeah, just want to help a budding artist put his name out there" Vidalia said "oh geez, it's almost time for my class, I'll talk later." "Wow, looks like you found a career too" Rose said. "What do you mean, I've been interested in selling my work for a while now" Piers said "hey, did you just say you just found a career?" "Yeah, soon you'll see my name in marquees everywhere, Rose Stevonnie Universe, star actress!" "I'm more surprised by the fact that you know what a marquee is than you wanting to be an actress" Piers commented. 

"You mean you always thought I'd be a great actress? That's the sweetest thing you've ever said" Rose said. "Well, I remember you using your "cute face" to get me to agree to not telling mom and dad about the party two years ago" Piers said "so it was either actress or scam artist." "Yeah, so anyway at my job shadowing, Jamie had me try out for a part in the play and I'm gonna be the witch!" Rose announced. "I can definitely see you being a witch" Piers said with a snicker "Aw, thank you" Rose said.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Little Homeworld, all five members of the Bloodrose Brigade rendezvoused. "What is this!?" Captain Bloodrose said "It's supposed to be right here, there's not supposed to be gems here, or all these buildings!" Captain Bloodrose lead his team into town. All gems paused and looked at the new visitors. 

End 


End file.
